Readings ideas
Books and Articles *Astington, Janet Wilde, 1993, The Child's Discovery of the Mind Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Cam, Philip, 1995, Thinking Together: Philosophical Inquiry for the Classroom, Sydney: Primary English Teaching Association and Hale & Iremonger. *Cam, Philip, 1993 (1994, 1997), Thinking Stories 1, 2, and 3: Philosophical Inquiry for Children, Sydney: Hare & Iremonger. *Cam, Philip, 2006, 20 Thinking Tools, Camberwell, Vic.: Australian Council for Educational Research. *Cam, Philip, 2012, Teaching Ethics in Schools, Camberwell, Vic.: Australian Council for Educational Research. *Costello, Patrick J.M., 2000, Thinking Skills and Early Childhood Education, London: David Fulton Publishers. *Costello, Peter R. (ed.), 2012, Philosophy in Children's Literature, Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. *DeCesare, Tony, 2012, “Contributions of High School Philosophy to Ethical and Democratic Education,” Teaching Ethics, 13(1): 1–16. *DeHaan, Chris; MacColl, San; and McCutcheon, Lucy, 1995, Philosophy With Kids, Books 1–4, Melbourne: Longman. *Dewey, John, 1991, Reconstruction in Philosophy in John Dewey, the Middle Works, 1899–1924, vol. 12, Jo Ann Boydston (ed.), Carbondale: Southern Illinois Press. *Ennis, Robert, 1987, “A Conception of Critical Thinking--With Some Curriculum Suggestions,” American Philosophical Association Newsletter on Teaching Philosophy, Summer: 1–5. *Facione, Peter (ed.), 1989, “Report on Critical Thinking,” American Philosophical Association Subcommittee on Pre-College Philosophy, University of Delaware *Fisher, Robert, 1998, Teaching Thinking: Philosophical Inquiry in the Classroom, London: Cassell. *Gaarder, Jostein, 1994, Sophie's World: A Novel About the History of Philosophy, New York: Harper, Straus and Giroux *Gopnik, A., Kuhl, and Meltzoff, A., 1999, The Scientist in the Crib: What Early Learning Tells us About the Mind, New York: Perennial Books. *Gopnik, Alison, 2009, The Philosophical Baby: What Children's Minds Tell us About Truth, Love, and the Meaning of Life, New York: Picador. *Goswami, Usha, 1998, Cognition in Children, East Sussex, UK: Psychology Press. *Gregory, Maughn, 2000, “Care as a Goal of Democratic Education,” Journal of Moral Education, 29(4): 445–461. *Gregory, Maughn, 2008, Philosophy for Children: Practitioner Handbook, Montclair State University, NJ: Institute for the Advancement of Philosophy for Children. *Gregory, Maughn, 2009, “Ethics Education and the Practice of Wisdom,” Teaching Ethics, 9(2): 105–130. *Haynes, Joanna, 2008, Children as Philosophers, 2nd. ed., New York: Routledge. *Kohlberg, Lawrence, 1981, The Philosophy of Moral Development: Essays on Moral Development (Volume 1), San Francisco: Harper & Row. *Kennedy, David, 2005, The Well of Being: Childhood, Subjectivity, and Education, Albany, NY: SUNY Press. *Lewis, Lizzy and Nick Chandley (eds.), 2012, Philosophy for Children Through the Secondary Curriculum, New York: Continuum. *Lipman, Matthew, 1974, Harry Stottlemeier's Discovery, Upper Montclair, NJ: Institute for the Advancement of Philosophy for Children. *–––, 1976, Lisa, Upper Montclair, NJ: Institute for the Advancement of Philosophy for Children (Montclair State College). *–––, 1988, Philosophy Goes to School, Philadelphia: Temple University Press. *–––, 1991, Thinking in Education, New York: Cambridge University Press; 2nd edition, 2003. *–––, 2008, A Life Teaching Thinking, Montclair State University, NJ: Institute for the Advancement of Philosophy for Children. *Lipman, Matthew (ed.), 1993, Thinking Children and Education, Dubuque, Iowa: Kendall/Hunt. *Lipman, Matthew; Sharp, Ann M.; and Oscanyan, Frederick (eds.), 1978, Growing Up With Philosophy, Philadelphia: Temple University Press. *Lone, Jana Mohr, and Roberta Israeloff (eds.), 2012, Philosophy and Education: Introducing Philosophy to Young People, Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Cambridge Scholars Publishers. *Lone, Jana Mohr, 2012, The Philosophical Child, New York: Rowman & Littlefield. *Matthews, Gareth, 1980, Philosophy and the Young Child, Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *–––, 1984, Dialogues With Children, Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *–––, 1994, The Philosophy of Childhood, Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *–––, 2000, “The Ring of Gyges: Plato in Grade School,” International Journal of Applied Philosophy, 14(1): 3–11. *McCall, Catherine, 2009, Transforming Thinking: Philosophical Inquiry in the Primary and Secondary Classroom, London: Routledge. *McCarty, Marietta, 2006, Little Big Minds, New York: Tarcher/Penguin. *McPeck, John, 1985, “Critical thinking and the ‘Trivial Pursuit’ Theory of Knowledge,” Teaching Philosophy, 8(4): 295–308. *Murris, K., 1992, Teaching Philosophy With Picture Books, London: Infonet Publications. *Partridge, F.; Dubuc, F.; Splitter, L.; and Sprod, T., 1999, Places for Thinking, Melbourne: Australian Council for Educational Research. *Phillips, Christopher, 2001, The Socrates Cafe, New York: W.W. Norton. *Pritchard, Michael S., 1991, On Becoming Responsible, Lawrence, KS: University Press of Kansas. *–––, 1985, Philosophical Adventures With Children, Lanham, MD: University Press of America. *–––, 1996, Reasonable Children, Lawrence, KS: University Press of Kansas. *–––, 2000, “Moral Philosophy for Children and Character Education,” International Journal of Applied Philosophy, 14(1): 13–26. *–––, 2005, “Ethics in the Science Classroom: Science Teachers as Moral Educators,” in Thomas Wren and Wouter van Haaften (eds.), Moral Sensibilities and Moral Education: III, London: Concorde Publishing House, pp. 113–132. *Reed, Ronald, 1983, Talking With Children, Denver: Arden Press. *Reed, Ronald, and Sharp, Ann M. (eds.), 1992, Studies in Philosophy for Children: Harry Stottlemeier's Discovery, Philadelphia: Temple University Press. *Reed, Ronald, and Sharp, Ann M., 1996, Studies in Philosophy for Children: Pixie, Madrid: Ediciones De La Torre. *Sasseville, Michel, 1999, “The State of International Cooperation in Philosophy for Children” (UNESCO Meeting, Paris, March 1998), in Critical and Creative Thinking: The Australasian Journal of Philosophy for Children, 7(1): 57–79. *Shapiro, David, 2012, Plato Was Wrong: Footnotes Doing Philosophy With Young People, New York: Rowman & Littlefield. *Sharp, Ann M., 1991, “The Community of Inquiry: Education for Democracy,” Thinking, 9(2), 1991, pp. 31–37. *Sharp, Ann M. (ed.), 1994, , “Women, Feminism, and Philosophy for Children,” Thinking, 11(3/4) (Special Issue) *Splitter, Laurance and Sharp, Ann M., 1995, Teaching for Better thinking: The Classroom Community of Inquiry, Hawthorn, Vic.: Australian Council for Educational Research. *Sprod, Tim, 1993, Books Into Ideas, Cheltenham, Vic.: Hawker Brownlow Education. *Sprod, Tim, 2001, Philosophical Discussion in Moral Education: The Community of Ethical Inquiry, London: Routledge. *Sprod, Tim, 2011, Discussions in Science: Promoting Conceptual Understanding in the Middle School Years, Camberwell, Vic.: Australian Council for Educational Research. *Turner, Susan M. and Matthews, Gareth (eds.), 1998, The Philosopher's Child, Rochester, NY: University of Rochester Press. *Vanseileghem, Nancy and David Kennedy (eds.), 2012, Philosophy for Children in Transition: Problems and Prospects, Oxford: Wiley-Blackwell. *Wartenberg, Thomas E., 2009, Big Ideas for Little Kids, Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. *Weinstein, Mark, 1989, “Critical Thinking and Moral Education,” Thinking, 7(3): 42–49. *White, David A., 2000, Philosophy for Kids, Waco, Texas: Prufrock. *Wilks, S., 1995, Critical and Creative Thinking: Strategies for Classroom Inquiry, Armadale, Vic.: Eleanor Curtain. *Worley, Peter and Tamar Levi, 2011, The If Machine: Philosophical Enquiry in the Classroom, London: Continuum. Periodicals *Analytic Teaching: The Community of Inquiry Journal, Viterbo College, La Crosse, WI. *Childhood and Philosophy: Journal of the International Council of Philosophical Inquiry With Children. *Critical & Creative Thinking: The Australasian Journal of Philosophy for Children, The Federation of Australian Philosophy for Children Associations (FAPCA). *Questions: Philosophy for Young People, published by the Philosophy Documentation Center, Bowling Green State University. Inaugurated in Spring 2001 with the support of the American Philosophical Association and the Northwest Center for Philosophy for Children. *Thinking: The Journal of Philosophy for Children, Institute for the Advancement of Philosophy for Children, Montclair State University, NJ. Other Internet Resources*ICPIC: International Council for Philosophical Inquiry With Children. *SAPERE: Society for the Advancement of Philosophical Enquiry and Reflection in Education. *p4c Hawai'i. *PLATO: Philosophy, Learning and Teaching Organization. *Teaching Children Philosophy. *The P4C Cooperative. Category:Resources